hogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrianna Serra (Grim Facade)
Adrianna Serra is a character from Grim Facade: The Red Cat and the game's main antagonist. Story Long ago, Adrianna lived with her father Vincent Conte who owned a Jewelry shop. One day, her father left her to go to a faraway place. As her mother had left her and her father long ago since she was five, Adrianna was sent to live in an orphanage. During the time she grew up, Adrianna found out that her father didn't left her, but was taken away and arrested by his former comrades Marco Ricci. She learned of her father's past as the Leader of Red Cat, a revolutionary group sought to purge Venice of corruption of those in high power. The Revolution succeeded, but her father was betrayed by the very comrades that he trusted. Adrianna swore to save her father and to take revenge on all those who betrayed him. After Adrianna succeeded in rescuing her father, the girl continued with second part of her plan. Assuming the guise of the Red Cat, Adrianna began targeting the group original member and killed them, leaving a list of her targets at the crime scene. To throw suspicion off herself, Adrianna purposely added her name among the list of the Red Cat's target. Prior to the story, she had succeeded in killing most of her targets on the list, save for the mayor Marco, his son Sandro, and Bertranto Neri. However, Adrianna's plan came to a risk when a detective hired by Marco was involved with the case. She entered Sandro's house and assaulted him then tied him to a spider-like contraption. Because of the Detective's unexpected arrival, Adrianna was forced to flee from Sandro's house but not before taunting him that she will come back to finish him off. Chased by the Detective, Adrianna returned to her store and took off her guise, assuming her role as the shopkeeper before leaving the Detective to checkout the required items from the shop by himself. As the Red Cat, she headed to Bertrando's house and used her own copied key she forged after obtaining the one from the man sometimes earlier to enter his house. She let the Detective release the man from the contraption before killing the two of with her crossbow. Later, Adrianna returned to her store and arranged the scene of herself being kidnapped and left the place through the roof, letting the Detective who was revived by a mystical cat chase after her. She then went after her final target: the mayor himself. Having assaulted the mayor on the other side of the town, Adrianna tied the mayor up and placed him in a gondola she stole from the boatman earlier. She then announced the Detective that she will take the mayor to his own house and finish him off. The Detective eventually caught up with Adrianna and engaged in a fight with her, unmasking her in the process. With her identity revealed, Adrianna taunted the Detective to come to her store so that they can finally end everything. However, Adrianna instead witnessed her father shooting the mayor with her crossbow and committing suicide to pay for the crime of taking revenge on his former friend. This turnabout of event left Adrianna in distraught, as this meant she now had lost her father the second time. She let the Detective turned her in, while lamenting that everything wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Sometime after Adrianna was imprisoned, a prosecutor who handled her case came to know about her inheritance from her father during his time as the leader of the Red Cat. Desiring the wealth for himself, the man stole Adrianna's former Red Cat guise which was an evidence from her case and attacked the prison, kidnapping her. He took Adrianna to his hideout on the boat and tortured her for information regarding the location of her inheritance which she was forced to give it to him. Adrianna was eventually saved by her adversary and once nemesis, the Detective. Realizing that her time was running out, she gave the Detective a key to unlock a secret compartment in her house which will lead him to the location where her inheritance was hidden, not wanting it to fall into the hands of evil people. In her last breath, she asked him to gave away the inheritance to the orphanage that she grew up as her last redemption before passing away in his arms. Quotes *"Welcome, welcome! My store is here for you, even when I'm not. Please, look around!" *"It wasn't supposed to end this way.." - Adrianna after being arrested. *"I'm afraid my time has run out. Here, take this." - Giving the Detective a key to the safe in her house. *"If you succeed, please give all the money to the orphanage where I grew up." - Adrianna's first and last request for the Detective, her way of redemption. Gallery Main Game shopkeeperadrianna.png|As the shopkeeper adriannaunmasked.png|Unmasked adriannataunt.png|Taunting the Detective adriannastop.png|Attempting to stop her father from committing suicide adriannadespair.png|Despair due to her father's suicide adriannalament.png|Lamenting adriannaprison.png|Incarcerated Bonus Chapter adriannatrapped.png|Kidnapped and trapped on a boat adriannalastrequest.png|Asking the Detective to fulfill her last wish Trivia * The people that Adrianna targeted are the following: ** Domenico Scarlatti ** Cesare Borgia ** Daniele Mancini ** Sandro Ricci (survived) ** Bertrando Neri ** Herself (faked) ** Marco Ricci *Adrianna is the first shopkeeper character to play important role in the story. *Like the Avenger from Grim Facade: Hidden Sins, the Red Cat is computer animated except when unmasked. Category:Grim Facade Category:Characters Category:Antagonists